The Wedding Night
by chemistryOO6
Summary: It is Patrick and Shelagh's wedding night and neither of them know what to expect. Fic may turn smut, not 100% sure how I'm going to pan it out yet. Don't know whether I want to ruin the purity of the characters or not. Rated M to be safe.
1. The Wedding Is Over

The wedding was over, and Shelagh and Patrick were now husband and wife. It had all happened so suddenly but despite their very brief interactions with each other, both of them had never been more certain that they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. Something told them both that it was going to work. It had to.

Being a nun, Shelagh had never experienced anything with a man, not even the most innocent thing possible, and so marriage was going to be an eye-opener for her in so many ways. Her husband would have to help her through and be patient with her, but despite not having any sexual experience, Shelagh wasn't nervous. There was something about Patrick which told her he would look after her, even if at any point she did become scared.

Patrick on the other hand was terrified. He knew he was supposed to be the experienced, confident person in the relationship but he was so scared of hurting his new, treasured, fragile wife, physically or emotionally. He knew he had to try and hide his feelings, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Their wedding night came around quickly; neither of them could barely even remember the ceremony or the reception afterwards, despite having such a good time with all the people closest to them. The whole day was a blur but all both of them knew was that it had been incredibly special.

After taking Timothy to stay with his Aunt, Patrick had returned back to the reception to collect his new wife and take her home. Both of them had changed into easier clothes as the train on Shelagh's white dress wasn't exactly practical for a party. She was now elegantly dressed in a lavender skirt suit, while Patrick wore a white shirt and black trousers. Reaching for her hand he looked into her eyes with trust, which relaxed her into a smile back at him. After exchanging goodbyes with everyone, it was time to leave.

The journey home seemed longer than usual and neither of them spoke, but that was only because nerves were now getting the better of both of them. Shelagh wasn't scared at all, but she had those niggling butterflies in her stomach that just wouldn't go away.

Pulling up outside their new home, Patrick got out of the car first and then helped out his wife. As they approached the front door he unlocked it with his key before turning to his wife and smiling. "I believe this is the moment I carry you over the threshold." Shelagh couldn't help but laugh softly and as he held out his hand to her, she took it, taking a step towards him. Within moments he had gathered her up into his arms, feeling like she weighed no more than a lonely feather. His arms seemed to mould so perfectly around her petite frame, making her feel safe and loved. Both of them smiling, he carried her through the door and up the stairs to their shared bedroom. Obviously, until now, the bedroom had been unused and unshared, but tonight, that was going to change.

Patrick set his wife down onto the floor and shut the bedroom door behind them, lighting up a cigarette to calm his nerves. Shelagh smiled as she watched him, folding her hands behind her back and commenting, "That was incredibly romantic." A smile crept across both of their lips as he replied, "I'm glad." He offered her a puff of his cigarette, which she accepted, steadying her nerves also. Once his cigarette had been put out, he turned on his record player and chose a Jim Reeves album. Shelagh smiled as the first tune belted out. "My favourite," she said softly, while Patrick came over and stood inches away from her.

He faced towards her and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands, looking deep into her eyes. "I want you to know that whatever happens tonight, I will always love you..." he whispered to her. She smiled up at him, her eyes closing for the moment as she tried to take in the intensity of the situation. "I already know..." she whispered back, her lips almost hesitating to add, "...I love you, too." The smile exchanged between them before their first passionate kiss was one of trust and love, and both of them knew that tonight was going to be something magical... whatever happened.


	2. Closeness

Pulling away from the kiss, Patrick looked into the eyes of Shelagh, his heart pounding hard against his chest. "You are so beautiful," he whispered to her. She closed her eyes and smiled as his lips found her forehead, the tips of his thumbs rubbing over her cheeks. His kisses trailed over her entire face, kissing every inch of her skin until his lips found her neck. Shelagh's hand raised to rest on Patrick's shoulder, her eyes closing as she felt the overwhelming intimate sensation of his warm breath on her deeply sensitive neck. Hearing her breathing catching in her throat he felt the need to look into her eyes and check she was alright. "Can I continue?" he asked her in a soft tone, resting his forehead against hers. "Yes..." she whispered back. "Please do, Patrick." This was nerve-wracking but nothing inside her wanted him to stop. He found her lips again, kissing her slightly deeper this time and parting her lips for the first time with his tongue. She was surprised at how much she liked it. Finding some confidence, she let her own tongue massage his while her arms both wrapped slowly around his neck. He liked the way she was responding to him. She may have been a nun but he could tell she had always wanted to do this deep down. She had always wanted to be a wife to a husband.

His hands moved down to the buttons on her lavender jacket and he whispered into her lips, "May I?" He didn't need to ask her. A gentle nod gave him the answer he needed. Looking down at the buttons to concentrate on them, he slowly started to undo them one by one. Shelagh's eyes followed his fingers, her heart beating so hard that she thought it might just jump out of her chest. Every button he was unfastening was revealing another inch of her white petticoat and Patrick loved how it hugged her skin. Once the jacket was open, he pushed it off of her shoulders and let it fall elegantly to the floor. Shelagh looked into his eyes and smiled, her arms instantly draping back around his strong neck. She had never really noticed how tall he was before now, but again, it made her feel save and protected. He caught his lips with hers once more, before his hands ventured down to rest on the soft curve of her hips. "Beautiful..." he whispered again, before feeling her hands beginning to unbutton his own white shirt. She only opened a couple of buttons, just wanting to feel his skin at first. She slipped her hand inside his shirt, feeling the soft hairs on his chest which she liked. He looked into her eyes with a smile before undoing the rest of his buttons for her. His shirt slid down his shoulders and her eyes studied his torso. She wasn't surprised to see that he took good care of himself, being a doctor. The only unhealthy thing about him was his smoking, as was hers.

Taking a breath, Shelagh took a single step away from him and removed her own skirt. She stepped out of her low heels while he watched her, the smile never leaving his lips. Once she was standing in just her petticoat, Patrick removed his trousers and stood in front of her in just his underwear. Shelagh glanced down but tried not to make herself too obvious which she soon didn't have to worry about as the next second his arms were around her, pulling her into a close embrace. She closed her eyes and smiled, breathing in the smell of his cologne which was extremely inviting to her. She didn't know but he was doing the same, secretly sniffing her natural-smelling perfume and smiling to himself. His hands ran over her bare upper arms, warming them up before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to their unused bed.

Pulling back the bedsheets he laid her inside, tucking her in before joining her on the other side of the bed. They both turned on their sides towards each other before his hand stroked over her cheek, his eyes in contact with hers the entire time. Before long they were kissing again, gaining more confidence with each movement of their lips. Soon his body was hovering above hers and he was kissing her neck, his tongue providing gentle strokes there which almost drove her crazy. She could feel arousal forming between her legs and it was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Slowly his hands pushed down the straps of her petticoat, his kisses trailing over her shoulders and upper arms now while his hands massaged them. All he wanted to do was satisfy her on her first time. His lips soon kissed just above her breasts, not wanting to overwhelm her too soon, "Is this okay?" she heard him whisper. "Yes, of course..." came her gentle, aroused response.

In the next five minutes his lips and tongue did things to her breasts which she didn't even know were possible. Her eyes were firmly closed and her hand was in his hair while he sent her into a complete state of Euphoria. Without wanting to alarm her, he ever so slowly removed his underwear, setting it aside underneath the sheets. He thought she hadn't noticed but she had, and she didn't mind at all. His lips came back up to find hers while her arms wrapped around his neck, and after a long while of just kissing her he whispered, "Do you feel ready?" He kissed her nose and ran his hands over her hips, touching the silk material of her petticoat. She could feel his arousal resting against her thigh. It took her a while before she softly replied, "I feel more than ready, Patrick." She was telling the truth. She wanted to take that next step with him, that step that would make them officially husband and wife in every sense. Smiling at her response he kissed her lips, then moved his hands down to her thighs.

Ever so slowly, he slipped her petticoat up her body, resting it above her hips before gently spreading her legs. She let him do whatever he needed to - she was of course inexperienced in this way. He positioned himself between her legs and looked down into her eyes, stroking over her cheek and neck. "This is likely to hurt a little, but try to stay relaxed..." he softly whispered to her. "Okay..." she responded, running her hand down his chest.

Ever so slowly, he eased himself against her, not knowing whether it would be easy or not. She seemed to be extremely aroused which made things easier, and so he reached for both of her hands and entwined their fingers, ready to take that final step. He eased himself inside her inch by inch, not wanting to hurt her. Shelagh's heart was pounding and although the sensation was hurting slightly, it was extremely pleasurable and the best feeling she had ever felt. She had never felt so close to him - it was like they were one. "Alright?" he whispered and she nodded, squeezing his hands while he inched the final way into her. "I'm not hurting you too much am I?" he whispered. She shook her head. "Not at all." He kissed her for a while, letting her get used to his size before he started to move slowly in and out, his hips rolling gently against hers. Her eyes closed and her breathing became erratic, almost not being able to handle the pleasure she was feeling. "Patrick..." she whispered through pleasure and after worrying that he had hurt her and then discovering that he hadn't he smiled, resting his forehead against hers. He kissed her open mouth which she responded to and then she felt a tightness, guessing that it was her orgasm although she couldn't be certain. "Shelagh..." he whispered, feeling that she was close.

"Is it normal for me to feel like this?" she whispered to him, her breathing more heavy than ever now. Kissing her mouth once more he whispered, "How do you feel?" Gasping softly as she tightened further she responded, "Incredible... in complete ecstasy. Like something is building up inside me." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Then yes," came his soft response as he gave her the final movement that sent her into orgasm. "Oh... Patrick..." she whispered, the sound of her voice saying his name extremely sexy to him. He wouldn't orgasm himself - he was too focused on pleasuring her but it didn't matter. Her being satisfied was good enough for him.

A few minutes later he scooped her into his arms, kissing the top of her head while she rested on him. While her fingers traced circles on his chest she whispered, "I love you, Patrick." His smile widened before he soon replied, "Likewise, my love."

Soon enough they both drifted into a content, peaceful sleep, and both of them knew that as husband as wife, they would never feel lonely again.


End file.
